


starlight in cloudy minds

by mqlfxys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, lance loves space, lil thing ab space, not explicitly but that’s how i imagine it lmao, this is my first fic pls be gentle, this metaphor is getting away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqlfxys/pseuds/mqlfxys
Summary: lance thinks about how the solar system is drifting along with everything else in space, but the gravitational pull from the sun keeps everything intact, fitting together perfectly.what was that force for lance and keith?was it love?was that really enough?





	starlight in cloudy minds

lance always loved space.

he remembers laying on the slanted roof outside of alejandro’s bedroom window with him and looking up at the stars. lance and his brother found constellations, planets as well. lance bitterly remembers the screaming matches that him and alejandro would have, but the sourness in his heart lessens when he remembers their make ups under the dark, unpolluted cuban sky. 

lance thinks about how the universe is drifting apart, how everything in the milky way is drifting farther and farther apart from everything else around it, while he looks at the dim light coming from downstairs, an indicator that keith hasn’t gone to sleep yet.

he thinks about how the solar system is drifting along with everything else in space, but the gravitational pull from the sun keeps everything intact, fitting together perfectly.

what was that force for lance and keith?

was it love?

was that really enough?

lance often felt that he was floating, his body fading away until he was nothing but energy released into the atmosphere.

likewise, keith felt that he was too close to the ground, too heavy, like he was being weighted down with lead, trapped under the earth.

lance pulled keith out of the quicksand of his own mind, and give him the air and infinite space to breathe. 

keith pulled lance back down to earth, centered him on the ground and pulled him out of the clouds. he gave lance the solidity he craved

the planets relied on the suns gravity to keep from flying off into space, but the sun also relied on the planets to orbit around it for the planets gravity to center the sun and keep it in place.

maybe that was the force that pulled lance and keith back together. they balanced each other out. they pulled each other into the center of the universe, kept each other whole and intact.

when lance needed gravity, keith was always happy to give it to him. 

lance finally stood up from the bed and silently padded his way downstairs to where keith had set up camp for the night after a particularly nasty argument where lance’s explosive but usually so controlled temper had gotten away from him.

keith’s eyebrows shot up when he saw lance in the doorway, clearly not expecting he would have any company that night.

regardless, keith shuffled over so his back was pressed flush against the back of the couch, inviting lance to join him in the small space.

lance did, and curled up, tucking his head beneath keith’s chin and shoving one of his legs in between those of his boyfriend, missing the solid comfort he provided.

they relied on each other, and maybe that’s what brought them both back into their orbits around each other. 

lance’s mind finally settled and the universe seemed to spin a little slower as him and keith finally settled in their orbits around each other, restoring the order they established and perfected over months of pushing and pulling each other until they were in a smooth, middle orbit around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> its like 11 pm and i was feeling existential while my computer is at 4% so this was Rushed  
> -  
> u can find me on twitter @mqlfxys if u wanna yell at me


End file.
